


I Found Myself When I Lost My Faith

by snobbleweb



Series: Trans Lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Ally Chloe, F/F, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Queer Ella, Trans Character, Trans Lucifer, Trans Male Character, pan lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobbleweb/pseuds/snobbleweb
Summary: Another addition to my Trans Lucifer series, where Lucifer has a queer party at Lux!





	I Found Myself When I Lost My Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The song he plays is "Devil" by Tyler Glenn which I've been listening to a lot lately

“Sorry, a what?” Chloe said, lifting her head from her seemingly never ending paperwork.  
“I’m hosting a party at Lux to celebrate queer identities, basically a normal night at Lux, but gayer,”  
Chloe, looked confused, gears turning in her brain trying to figure out what Lucifer was talking about.  
“I know you’re very much straight and probably have no idea what I’m talking about but I thought I should invite you, I’ve been planning it for a while,”  
Chloe shook out of her daze and looked back up at him.  
“Sure Lucifer, I’d love to come,” She said, smiling and watched as Lucifer strided happily across the bullpen to the lab, most likely to ask Ella to his event as well. Her theory was solidified by a loud squeal coming from the lab followed by a very energetic ‘yes’.

Chloe stopped outside Ella’s apartment complex, as they were going to carpool to Lucifer’s party. Chloe immediately noticed a human shaped ball of color running towards her car. She double taked as she saw Ella absolutely covered in rainbows.  
“Too much? I got all my pride gear just in case,” Ella slid into the passenger seat, smiling giddily. Chloe just smiled, confused.  
When they got there the party was bustling, a crowd of questionably dressed people waiting outside. The valet identified them quickly and took their car so they could go inside. They were separated soon after entering, Ella being tempted by the colorful drinks passing by. Which left Chloe alone to search for Lucifer. A search that didn’t take long as he was playing the piano under a spotlight in the middle of everything.  
She didn’t know the song he was playing, but it was about the devil and being gay, so very on point to the occasion.  
“I think the Devil made me do it do it baby, I found myself when I lost my faith,” The crowd was loving it, dancing and hollering. Chloe smiled and watched from the sidelines, she loved it when he was happy like this. She was shocked out of her staring by Ella wrapping an arm around her shoulders, holding a drink with her other hand.  
“Whoo! Damn this is a damn good party, oh Lucifer is playing the music?” Chloe nodded to her and looked back to Lucifer. After the song was over Lucifer finished it by kissing the closest man to him, who was very excited to be chosen. An eruption of cheers broke out and Chloe giggled, blushing.  
When things settled down, Lucifer sought Chloe out and pulled her aside to talk.  
“Thanks for inviting me Lucifer, I would have never come to a party like this if you hadn’t invited me, and it’s really fun,”   
He beamed.  
“No problem, Detective, I am so very glad you are enjoying yourself,”  
Chloe reached up and looked at his getup close up.  
“You look really good in makeup, I’ll admit,” She teased, making Lucifer blush.  
“What do these colors mean?” She referred to the necklaces around his neck, one pink, blue and white, and one pink, yellow and blue.  
“Oh! Well this one means I’m transgender, and this one means I’m pansexual,” Chloe was surprised, she didn’t want to show it but her eyes were giving it away. Lucifer laughed and patted her on the shoulder.  
“It’s very fun seeing peoples reactions, I don’t look it do I?”  
Chloe sheepishly shook her head, smiling.  
“Well then that’s good, I did a pretty good job no?” They both laughed about it, and Chloe felt like she knew Lucifer a lot more that day.


End file.
